The subject invention relates to a kayak portage harness and, in particular, to a kayak portage harness for carrying a kayak in a substantially vertical position on a kayaker""s back that enables the kayaker to easily and safely support the weight of the kayak, that locates the kayak out of the kayaker""s way and frees the kayaker""s hands, that can be easily and quickly put on and taken off by the kayaker, that securely attaches the kayak to the kayaker""s back, that can provide clips for carrying a kayak paddle on a side of the kayak, and that includes an equipment gear bag that fits down out of the way into the kayak cockpit.
When kayaking, it is frequently necessary to portage the kayak overland and into the backcountry. This presents numerous problems for the kayaker especially when he or she must portage the kayak and paddle by himself or herself and carry supplies. As shown by the following patents, attempts have been made to solve these and other associated problems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,367; 5,875,946; and 6,019,263 all disclose portage systems for watercraft that utilize a harness. However, as shown, these portage systems are all designed to carry the canoe or kayak in a horizontal position over the head of the user and none of these portage systems include an equipment gear bag that fits down into the cockpit of a kayak.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,025; 5,095,722; and 5,405,002 disclose carrying harnesses for kayaks or surfboards that enable the kayak to be carried by hand and thus are impractical for long portages or difficult terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,098 discloses a kayaking harness that supports the kayaker""s back during a boating session.
Another portage device is the xe2x80x9cBACK YAKxe2x80x9d harness of Salamander Paddle Gear.com. As shown on the web page, the xe2x80x9cBACK YAKxe2x80x9d harness is worn with the bottom of the kayak against the person""s back, includes a plurality of straps extending from the harness around the kayak and over the deck of the kayak, and includes shoulder straps and a waist belt for securing the harness to the kayaker.
The kayak portage harness of the subject invention solves the problems associated with portaging kayaks even over difficult terrain and is especially suited for portaging whitewater kayaks, such as but not limited to free-style, free-running and steep-creeking kayaks. The kayak portage harness of the subject invention includes: a cockpit cover, a hem in the cockpit cover with a draw cord that is used to secure the harness under the lip of a kayak cockpit coaming and a pair of opposed coaming hooks that are also used to secure the harness to the lip of the kayak cockpit coaming at the front and rear of the coaming. The draw cord and the coaming hooks are the primary means of securing the harness to a kayak for portage and the only means required to secure the harness to the kayak for portage. However, the harness also may include a pair of hull straps that extend from the harness about the hull of the kayak. These hull straps not only provide a secondary or backup means of securing the harness to a kayak, but also can be used to carry paddle clips for securing a paddle to a side of the kayak. The harness of the subject invention is secured by shoulder straps to the back of the kayaker to carry the kayak in a substantially vertical position for portaging and preferably, the cockpit cover includes a gear bag that is integral with the harness and fits down through the kayak cockpit into the hull of the kayak to store gear out of the way while portaging the kayak.